Letters From You
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: Fabian has been ignoring nina, but the one question Nina has is... why? plz R&R! Pairings are not definate yet so just read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to write a story that may or may not be fabina… it's going to be very long but I just felt like writing this so here goes nothing!**

**Don't own HOA!**

Nina's pov

"No, amber. He doesn't like me like that." I was practically pleading with her to shut up. After that kiss with Fabian I felt... wonderful. After we pulled apart, he laid his forehead upon mine; I thought he truly liked me back. Boy was I wrong. Joy returned soon after prom. He spent so much time with her and I tried to hide the hurt. Eventually we just spoke in the halls, or when he needed too. Now we don't even mutter a sound to each other, almost like I'm invisible. We drifted so far apart. Of course I still had that feeling of pure joy every time he looked at me, even though his eyes were cold. I drifted more to Jerome and Mick for support.

"But don't you see the way he looks at you?" she argued.

"Amber, the only time he looks at me is to make sure he knows where I am to AVOID me." To my great disappointment, beginning of junior year Fabian switched houses. He looks at all his housemates as strangers. Now, the only remnants that we ever knew each other are the continuous tapes that played over in my mind of him. His eyes were once sweet. You could practically see the smile on his face in just his eyes. Now his eyes are made of ice, every glance that was filled with love was replaced with coldness and pain.

Amber always believed that he loved me, despite the countless other girls he dated. She always insisted that he only dated them because they looked like me. I didn't see a resemblance. Amber had a thoughtful look on her face; I knew she was thinking of a comeback that just didn't seem to be there.

"Nina, I wish you would just take my word and leave it at that." She sighed. I smirked triumphantly, because it seems that she has finally given in. Now let me tell you about the house. The attic is still as creepy as ever and whenever I can't sleep, I go up there. Trudy is in charge now, because victor left. The cellar is bare. I still share the same room with Amber, and Patricia and Mara still share. Joy lives in Fabian's house now. Mick and Jerome share a room, the room that used to be Fabian's. Alfie got pulled out of school by his parents and he now attends a school in Paris. Two boys moved into Jerome's room, Alek and Brian. I'll tell you more about them later. They moved in this year.

Now it is the end of junior year, and Amber and I are working on our college applications. I'm hoping to get into an American college, but I did apply for a few colleges in England. Amber wants so dearly to go to college with me, but with her grades, it's doubtful. I scooted my chair in the dining room closer to the table as I licked the last envelope.

"Finished!" I proclaimed, leaning back in my chair. Amber, with all her letters neatly stacked in front of her declared the same.

"Let's go out and mail these then!" she stated with a grin. I smiled at my bubbly best friend and scooted my chair out so I could get out. Grabbing all the letters that held my college applications, Amber and I raced outside to slip them into the slot. Being April in England, the ground was slightly wet from rain. The air smelled of it, and the clouds covered the sky in a dreary blanket of grey. My feet splashed in the puddles on the walkways. I glanced back to Amber, who was lagging behind in her pink heels. Meanwhile, I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into a fellow student. He too was submitting college applications. A flurry of letters scattered everywhere. I was clearly startled by this, but I hurriedly gathered some of my letters.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going." I stated. I picked up one of his letters and brushed some of the mud and dirt off of it.

"Harvord! I applied to the same place!" I stated. I handed him back the letter and he grabbed it quickly out of my grasp. After gathering all my letters, and him gathering his, we stood up and made eye contact. There was no mistaking those cold, deep dark blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. Fabian. My eyes widened as did his. He turned around and hurriedly walked away, stuffing his free hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. I stood there and watched him walk away. Amber soon caught up to me and she stood there catching her breath.

"Who was that?" she questioned. I looked away from her, to the ground.

"Well it sure looked like Fabian." I stated. Suddenly a flash of white caught the corner of my eye. I knelt down and picked up the letter that was partially hidden in the mud. I brushed it off gently, and flipped it over in my hand.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Amber pleaded. I concentrated on the letter as I read the return address.

"Its Fabian's letter." I stated. I looked up to see if possibly Fabian was still walking away, but he disappeared. I sighed. "What do I do with this now?" I asked.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's in any situation to be mailed." Amber pointed out. True, it was wet and dirty. I fingered it, as several thoughts ran through my head.

"I'll hold onto it and clean it up." I stated slowly. "Then I'll mail it." Amber nodded at my solution.

"Well let's go mail our letters." She stated hurriedly. I nodded, and we strolled up to the mailbox and slipped our letters inside.

"Well that's it." I stated. I stared at the slot that our letters had just disappeared into. Fabian's letter rested in my hand.

"Yup," Amber sighed. "Let's go back I think it's starting to rain again." I glanced up at the grey sky, it looked like it was about to burst open. I nodded quickly and we strolled back to the house that we called home.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Mick dear, have you seen my pencil?" amber asked. Now that Alfie was removed, Mick and Amber are now going out. Mara and Mick broke up soon after prom.

"Here Ambs, use mine." He stated. He pulled a sharpened number 2 pencil out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"Thanks boo!" she squealed. Then she continued to fill in the little bubbles of the magazine she was reading. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. Magazines are her life, and homework is mine.

Jerome walked into the common room where we were all seated and claimed the seat next to mine as his. "Nina, why homework, It's a Saturday!" he protested. I groaned and set my books and papers that cluttered my lap on the coffee table.

"Yes Jerome, if I want to get into a good college, I need to have my grades up." I explained.

"Of course you're thinking about college already." Jerome mumbled.

"We mailed our applications this morning!" Amber piped up. She had set her Magazine down and was paying close attention to the conversation. "And guess who she ran into!" I blushed and pleaded to her with my eyes for her not to say anything, but she ignored me. "Fabian! And he spoke to her! Well he really only said sorry for running into her but that works too!" Everyone had tuned her out after that from her endless rambling. Patricia turned to me.

"Fabian? What was he doing?" she asked.

"Mailing his college applications as well." I stated. I slipped my hand into my pocket and slipped Fabians letter farther in. "I bumped into him, and all our letters flew everywhere." Everyone nodded their heads silently, alerting me that they were in fact listening.

Just then Alek walked into the room and sat himself down on the other side of me. Now let me describe him. He is really tall, like 6 foot 9 or something. He has like the most insane muscles EVER, but he is so hot. He has a British accent, and he looks like an amber clone. Blonde hair that is medium boy length and swept to the side, and a pointyish face. (looks like Ben Stone, look him up) He is cocky, but he does have a nice side. He is always hitting on every girl he sees. There, now you know Alek.

Now Brian, he is another story. Brian is more goth, like Patricia. Black hair, grey eyes, sort of a Mohawk thing going on, but its flat to one side, and one ear pierced that has one of those ring things in it. Always wears black, in the exception of his uniform. I think he wears eye liner which I like, it just makes his eyes so… great. I don't like him more than a friend though. He barely talks at all, and he spends most of his time in his room.

Anyways, Alek settled himself next to me. The house just isn't the same without Fabian. I let a small sigh escape. I reached into my pocket and felt the letter again. Curiosity is eating me. What is in the letter! I stood up and slowly made my way up to my room. Eyes followed me up the stairs, but I paid them no mind.

Sitting at my desk, I laid the letter down on the table. I grabbed my lamp and turned it on so the light was pointing at the letter. Dried mud coated it. I flipped it over and lifted the flap that sealed the letter with my finger. Inch by inch, I slowly and carefully slid my finger across. Then I slowly removed the letter from its muddy package. Some water damage, but not bad. For my luck, he wrote it in pencil, so none of the words really washed away. I opened it.

Dear Brother,

I wish you good luck in your college applications. I just submitted mine as I mail this. I know I haven't written in a while, but some stuff has been going on here. I switched houses because Nina….

I couldn't read any farther. I let out a frustrated sigh as I caressed my head in my hands. I folded up the letter again and slipped it into the envelope. Then I stuffed it under my mattress. I made a set point in my mind that I'm not going to find out why Fabian broke… excuse me… ignored me after prom from HIM rather than from a letter. I laid on my bed, and looked at the ceiling for the longest time before Amber walked in.

"Nina, why did you come up here?" she asked. "Is this about that letter?"

"yes Amber, I looked at it." I stated slowly.

"aaannnnddd?" she encouraged.

"I couldn't do it. He wrote why he ignored me in there to his brother but I would rather hear it from his face rather than from a stupid letter I'm not supposed to have." I explained. I short silence filled the room.

"Well I guess that's okay, but I don't know if you're ever going to get it from him." She comforted. I lay the back of my hand over my eyes and sighed.

"I know, I just feel as if I need to hear it from him. Do you know if he has talked to any of the house since he left?" I asked.

"Mick once or twice, but not recently, why?" she answered.

"No reason. Just wondering if it is just me he is avoiding." I stated.

Oh what am I to do.

**Okay so if I get good feedback ill write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Got 2 reviews last chapter… I guess that's okay… I'm aiming more to 5 reviews but I want to update every day so… here are the screen names of every one that reviewed!**

**scottskyhawks1999: Thanks for my first review!**

**Hannah Banana 1456: Yes, Alek and Brian are from nine lives, they are the first names that came to my mind! Thanks for your last PM; it put a smile on my face!**

Nina's POV

I woke up to the faint pitter patter of rain on the roof. It was dark still. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 9:00 on a Sunday morning. I groaned as I left the soft warmness of my bed and met the chilly air.

Breakfast this morning was (of course) delicious, Trudy bought some homemade blackberry jelly, and it was delicious on toast. Amber seriously wanted to play truth or dare after breakfast, since nobody could go outside because it was raining. I declined the offer.

"Amber, I think I am going to go outside for a bit." I looked away from her pleading eyes to pull on my turquois rain jacket out of the closet.

"In this weather?" she pouted.

"Yes, Amber." I stated sternly. She pouted at me and gave me puppy dog eyes but I refused to fall for them. Instead, I pulled out some boots and a white umbrella. I gave her a stern look, but that just made her pout more before she walked away, slouching disappointedly.

Gently shutting the door behind me, I slowly made my way to Odin house. I kept on hearing the splash of water as my boots splashed in the puddles, and the sound of the heavy rain hit my umbrella. I could see the white fog come out with every breath I took from the cold.

The Odin house started to appear in the horizon through the misty rain. It was just as big and intimidating as Anubis was my first day. I hesitated before I knocked on the huge wooden door. The sound of my knocking echoed in my head. It only took a few seconds before Odin's house mother opened the door, welcoming me with open arms.

"Oh sweetie, get out of the rain and come in!" she said in a firm, but sweet voice. I flashed my best smile before closing my umbrella and walking inside. It was set up pretty much exactly like Anubis, but the colors were more blues and greys rather than reds and browns. It was very homey. The house mother, Grace, took my coat as I took off my muddy shoes and set them neatly in the hallway. She shoved a cup of steaming hot tea in my hand and set me down at the table. "What brings you here in this weather?" she asked sitting down across from me.

"Fabian Rutter lives here, correct?" I asked.

"Oh yes! What a sweetie." She said more to herself. I nodded in agreement. Now

"Can you tell me anything you know about him?" I asked. She shot me a suspicious glance before answering.

"He came here beginning of this year with Joy Mercer. He says it's his first year at this school, but his sister Lacy goes here. Other than that, nobody but Joy really knows much about him." She pondered. She cradled her tea with one hand and the other she rested her chin on. "And she will not tell anybody about him either."

Now to me, this is all very strange. First of all, he doesn't have a sister. We all know this isn't his first year here either. What is going on? Maybe if I looked in his room I'll find something.

"Interesting." I said in a doubtful tone. "where is everybody?"

"Oh they all went down to the school theater to see a movie." She said with a smile. "Such good kids."

"Well excuse me, would you mind if I went to use the restroom?" I asked.

"Oh sure sweetie! There's a bathroom up the stairs to the left." She said. I thanked her, and walked over to the stairwell. This is my chance! Hopefully Anubis is set up the same because I dashed into the boys hallway as silently as I could. I peeked into the first room, slowly so that the door wouldn't squeak. One half of the room was covered with sports stuff, soccer balls, base ball bats, that sort of stuff. The other half was very neat and tidy with a few books on the nightstand. I instantly recognized the blue comforter with white dots from countless sibuna meetings.

I walked into the room and quickly started to shift through things before I was missed. Nothing under the bed, nothing in the nightstand, just nothing. I sighed with frustration. I checked my watch. 5 min I have been in the bathroom now… yikes. I quickly ran out of the room and gently shut the door behind me before I casually made my way back to the kitchen.

"The kids should be back soon." Grace smiled from the kitchen.

"Sorry it took so long, I got lost." I smiled back

"oh never mind dear." She said waving my comment away.

Suddenly I felt a rush of cold air as the front door opened.

"Grace, were back!" a guys voice called from he hall.

"Oh I know! There is hot tea in the kitchen for whoever wants it, and we have a visitor!" grace announced.

"Who?" someone else asked. Everyone walked into the kitchen to get some tea, but really the only person I saw was Fabian.

We made eye contact a second later. I smiled weakly and gave him a small wave.

"Um I gotta get something out of my room so…" he turned around and left. I sighed and half heartedly listened to the housemates introduce themselves. There was Polly, Mary, Joy, and jenna for girls, and hardy, tommy, and bruce for guys.

"Well, I think I better get back to Anubis before Trudy gets worried." I stated nervously.

On my way out I slowly pulled an object out of my pocket from Fabian's room that I picked up.

**Okay so I didn't personally like this chapter that much but please review and ill be very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! Okay so many of you have reviewed and I really appreciate it! Im so sorry about not updating yesterday but I was traveling and im on vaca today. Once school starts on Tuesday I probably will update on the weekends a few times but not as often just to warn you! Okay so here is the people that reviewed!_

_**HoaLotsAtla**__: Yes Nina does, but If she got it out of him so quickly it wouldn't be much of a story now would it? Haha Thanks for reviewing!_

_**TICKLES3000**__: Thanks and it might be Fabina… unless I leave you hanging! Just keep reading to find out what happens! And I will try to update as often as I can!_

_**Hannah Banana 1456**__: That's what I am doing! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**izzi08**__: Yes she does! I am going to make her get some friends soon that's not amber haha but that will have to wait until they get accepted into College! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Anonymous**__: You will find out! I am actually curious to what it is myself… and I am the writer. Yeah, not well planned out right? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**MsRobinsonCrusoe17**__: Love your name! I love that book! Lovely comment! I actually came up with this idea a long time ago just didn't write it down so I will update! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Leeshy-Bee**__: Thank you! You will find out what she found! Appreciate you reviewing!_

_**Olivia5k5**__: That idea did run through my head once or twice while I was writing this… I'm not certain that I am going to use it but you will have to find out!_

_THAT'S all the reviews I have gotten so far on chapter 2 and I appreciate all of you so much you have no idea! What sets you apart from everyone else is that you take the 2 seconds out of your life to type some words and put a smile on my face! THANKYOU! Now enough with this, I will continue the story now!_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Nina's POV**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I pulled out the small notebook. One of those kinds of notebooks that you keep random stuff in. Pretty much a diary or a log for guys. Knowing Fabian to be the neat, tidy kind of guy he is, I bet he has a bunch of interesting stuff in here. Of course if he has anything in here about him ignoring me, I think I'm going to tear that page out and keep it.

I trudged back to the house, through the rainy puddles and the rain. It was blustering wind now in all directions and the rain was pelting my face no matter where I positioned my umbrella. In desperation, I made a dash back to the Anubis house that was now visible through the haze. I gasped in air as I closed my umbrella and opened the door. I gladly stepped into the warm air in the house and peeled off my wet raincoat.

I giggled as I glanced into the common room. All my house members, minus Mick, gathered in a circle around the room giggling uncontrollably. I walked slowly over.

"Nina! You're back!" Amber squealed. I laughed internally at her bubbly personality. That girl sometimes seems like she has a multiple personality disorder. One minute she could be crying and the next she would be laughing.

"Yes, amber. So you got everybody to play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Yup!" she squealed. "Come on! Play with us!" she pulled me by the arm and dragged me to the couch.

"Well, okay." I stated. There is absolutely no use in arguing with amber. "Someone catch me up?"

"Patricia just dared Mick to glue his underwear to the sidewalk." Alek chuckled. I smiled an evil smile.

"Good one Trish!" I congratulated. Just then Mick appeared in the room with a pair of underwear and a bottle of glue. "Uh, boxer guy huh? Good to know!" I smiled at him. His cheeks reddened.

"uh yeah, let's get this over with." Mick muttered. Then he disappeared out the door. Amber then turned to me.

"So, what did you do while you were out?" she asked. My eyes widened. The book was relatively small, about 3 inches by 5. I had it tucked under my sweater. I crossed my arms so that she wouldn't notice the book.

"Just out to the theater. Winkler had a job for me." I lied. Fortunately for me, lying had become easier for me to do because of hiding from victor and such. I analyzed my tone and everything to make sure that I was believable, which I am not sure I was. My brows knit as I awaited her answer.

"Okaaayyyy but why did he call you out to do it today, not yesterday?" she asked. "It wasn't raining yesterday."

"OH welllll…" I racked my brain for the most believable answer to that question, which of course wasn't that hard. "He wanted me to paint some stuff for the school play… Yesterday he looked over the script so I wasn't needed." Yeah… that's believable?

"Oh well okay." Just then Mick burst through the door soaked to the bone. He had the glue, but no underwear. "Yay! Now mick, it's your turn!"

Saved by the Mick. He trudged over to the circle and set himself down on the floor with a thump.

"Okay so truth or dare… Nina." He smirked. My eyes widened. Not only was mick good at sports, he was good at dares.

"Truth!" I answered immediately. "What were you doing out in the rain?" he asked. Of course he asked that. He wasn't in here for the conversation with Amber about the Winkler thing, he just wanted to know. And I have to tell the truth because if anybody finds out that I am lying I have to do somebody's toilet duty. Not fun. I sighed.

"Fine." I hesitated before I pulled the notebook out of my shirt. "I went over to the Odin house and stole this from Fabian's room when Grace thought I was going to the bathroom." I sighed. People stared at me with widened eyes.

"No way." Mara stated in awe. I placed the notebook on the end table of the couch carefully. "Alright… Jerome, truth or dare!" I asked.

"um… truth." He stated uncertainly.

"Okay what is on page 10 of your diary?" I asked. If looks could kill, right now I would be dead. He mumbled to himself under his breath before getting up and going to his room. He came back out seconds later with a book about the size of a letter in his hand. How do I know about his diary you may ask? Well he is my second bbf of course. I know so much about him.

"Dear diary!" he read sarcastically, "Today that meathead of a kid Mick at a bunch of beans for supper and now he is farting up a storm in our room. I think I may suffocate before I can strangle him. Note to self: Tell Trudy never to make beans again." He read. I could see the look of relief on his face, because it doesn't seem that personal. Although, Mick may get Jerome back later for calling him a meathead. Jerome closed his little book and set it on the coffee table next to my book. Ironically enough, they were about the same size and shape.

Mick looked totally humiliated as the house laughed. He quickly changed the subject. "Jerome it's your turn to truth or dare somebody." He muttered. His cheeks burned red.

"Mara, truth or dare!" Jerome asked.

The rest of the game ended in hilarious fits of laughter. Trudy walked into the room at about 9:30, telling us all to calm down and go to bed.

I grabbed the small book from the table and ran upstairs before I changed into cozy grey fuzzy sweat pants and a lavender top. I curled up into my covers and turned up the heating blanket. It was so cold in my room. I grabbed the small notebook off my nightstand and flipped it to the first page. Amber had yet to come upstairs, something about visiting Alek? I hate to overthink that because it might give me nightmares.

"Dear diary, stupid day because my stupid aunt just had to give me this stupid diary… what does she think I'm a girl?" WHAT THE HECK? Oookkkaaayyy. I skimmed over the rest of the page before the end… "Jerome..." wait, Jerome… oh no. I grabbed Jerome's diary instead of Fabian's notebook! That must mean Jerome has the notebook! I have to get it back. I reluctantly pushed back the covers of my bed and marched downstairs.

Jerome's door was cracked open slightly and I could hear Jerome and Mick arguing… again… I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Jerome i… what the hell is that smell?" I proclaimed. Mick looked a little sheepish and Jerome looked a tad fumed.

"Meathead let the bomb drop." Jerome grumbled. He pulled me outside the room and shut the door behind him. "Lets leave him alone to suffer in his stink." He muttered. "What were you saying?"

"Did you by any chance grab a book off the side table after truth or dare?" I asked hopefully.

"No… oh no I left my diary!" he complained. I glared at his stupidity.

"I have it. But I don't know where the notebook is." I stated handing him his book. "I was hoping you had it."

"No… but check the side table." He stated. "I will come with you. I don't want to go back in there again." Jerome pinched his nose dramatically. Then he added under his breath, "curse you Trudy for making bean salad for supper."

I smiled to myself. We walked side by side to the table and turned on the lamp. I looked at the table and… before I could comprehend what was going on I heard amber squeal.

"FIRE! FIRE!"

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_YAY don't you just love cliffies? I do. Thank you all for reading! Now since I left this at a horrid spot, you don't know if the notebook was there and you are wondering about the FIRE thing, the least I can do is give you a little sneak peek for the next chapter. I will try to update 2 morra!_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Sneak Peek:**

**Next on Letters From You;**

**Betrayals.**

"_Someone in this house stole from me." _

**Confrontations.**

"_Fabian, is that you?"_

"_Nina?" _

**Sadness.**

"_All gone. None of it can be saved._

**Anger.**

"_Why! Why would he do that!"_

**Questions.**

"_I love you!"_

**Joy!**

"_Who me?" _

**All in the next chapter of Letters from you. Coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fabinaisawesome: **Thanks for reviewing!

**laughingsince98: **Hey hey bff haha I knew you would!

**izzi08: **Yes I know that you are a Jara fan… haha

_Yay here's more! I am sorry to leave you all hanging I just like it better this way:) _

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Nina's pov**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"FIRE! FIRE!" I heard amber scream. Great… just great. I glanced at the empty side table before dashing upstairs.

Amber was doing a slight jig while the entire house pounded up the stairs. I glanced over at my bed that I had been laying in a moment ago. Large flames were leaping up and licking the walls and ceiling, turning them black. Small objects were also harboring flames. I stood there in stunned silence while amber continued to dance around and scream.

"What's wrong…. Oh my…" Trudy asked when she walked into my room. The rest of the house crowded behind her.

"SOMEBODY GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Jerome yelled. I stood there as I heard feet scamper away urgently as my stuff engulfed in flames. Everything would be gone. That picture Amber took the night of prom with me and Fabian, mid kiss… my grans picture… she was now passed… everything. My clothes were safe at least, but probably a little smoke damage. The wallpaper started to peel and crumple off the walls. The pieces burned and created small embers that spread the fire farther in the room.

"I called 911, the firemen should be here soon!" Patricia exclaimed urgently.

"I found it!" Mick yelled. He panted as he brought in the fire extinguisher and tried miserably to control the flames that leaped up. Suddenly the roof started to crumble and break away in small pebble sized pieces. Now instead of seeing a white roof, I was looking at the stars. They looked so calm and peaceful, unlike the chaos that erupted in my room. While all this was happening I just stood there and watched as my stuff burned to the ground. The flames leaped up through the roof and smoke filled the room. I just had to get out.

I dashed out the door swiftly, through all the chaos I bet I wasn't noticed. I passed the small crowd of kids that hovered nearby, looking at the tall flames that now spread across part of the roof. My feet were bare and the gravel and water hurt my feet as I ran. My arms were thoroughly chilled. I sat myself down on a rock. I could still smell the faint billowing smoke… not very strong, but it teased me. I bowed my head disappointedly. Now I lost Fabian's notebook and my room is on fire.

I jumped as red and white lights flashed past me. The sirens grew louder and louder as I watched them pull up to the house. The roof was almost completely engulfed in flames now. I watched the firemen swarm around the house with their hoses and fight to control the flames. I turned my head away.

After the fire trucks left, all I had to look at was a steaming, burnt roof. Because the outside of the house was made of brick, I saw no damage to the outside of the house… I knew that from the inside it would be a different story. Amber dashed outside and glanced around before she saw me perched on my rock nearby. She hurriedly dashed over.

"Nins…" she sighed.

"It was all my fault." I muttered.

"Nina no it wasn't." she stated. She managed to squirm in next to me on my rock and hug me.

"It was. Now all my stuff is ruined! All gone. None of it can be saved." I stated coldly.

"Nins, I'm sure something survived!" she said cheerfully.

"Did you see that fire?" I asked. "It destroyed everything."

"Trudy is going to assign us to another house in the morning while the house is getting repaired." Amber stated changing the subject. I didn't reply I just sulked.

"Now come on, your feet are red! Trudy made a bed for us on the couch." Amber comforted.

She led me back to the house. By now, my feet were so numb that I couldn't feel the gravel and water beneath my feet.

"I lost the notebook. Somebody took it. Somebody in this house stole it from me."

"Well I thought I saw Brian with a book like thingy…" amber mumbled.

"Why? Why would he do that?" I asked angrily. "Did he take it?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure that he actually took it I just thought I saw it." She explained.

The rest of that night was a blur. I just sat there in a daze while the house buzzed around me. By the time the lights went out it was 3 in the morning. Ugh I have school tomorrow. I quickly dropped off into a restless sleep.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

_Nina's Dream _

_I was in a black… cave? The ground felt rocky under my bare feet and I could hear the sound if running water somewhere in the distance. Suddenly, I saw a faint light in the distance and it grew lighter and brighter as it came closer. I could see a figure behind the light, but it was too dark to be certain who it could be. Suddenly, as if by magic, his face lit up and revealed deep blue eyes and dark brown flat hair. Fabian. I reached out to touch his face._

_"Fabian? Is that you?" I asked. My voice sounded too weird and echoey. _

_"Nina?" his voice faded away and suddenly he disappeared altogether. _

"_Fabian! I love you!" I yelled. _

_The light also faded away until I was standing in complete darkness. Then suddenly I was falling… and falling… until…_

_"NINA! Trudy's made breakfast!" Amber yelled. _

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I was so rudely interrupted from my dream by amber that I woke up in a grouchy mood.

"Nina, I wonder what house we will be assigned to! I hope that we are assigned to the same house, I will be really mad if we are not." She rambled on.

"AMBER!" I proclaimed in a highly annoyed tone. "be quiet! Your giving me a headache!" I groaned.

"Okay…" she pouted.

"I'm sorry for that Amber… I'm just a little grouchy this morning." I sighed.

"I forgive you!" she exclaimed happily. "We all get the day off because of the house, and moving and stuff. Trudy says to go upstairs and pack anything that may have survived."

"Okay." I said scooping up my last bite of pancakes.

"Let's go then!" amber pulled my arm up the stairs.

The hall still smelled faintly like smoke from the night before, and the ceiling just outside the door to our room was just a bit black with smoke. I sighed and followed amber into our room.

I could see through the floor in spots that burnt through. Ambers side was somewhat untouched, except a few spots on her comforter. My side was completely destroyed. Nothing would be worth saving, except maybe my diary inside my bedside table. It was a little burnt, but not bad.

"This is so depressing." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Neens." She apologized. She was in the process of shoving clothes into a big trunk. I packed the few clothes that I actually had into a small bag… that's all I could take anyways.

I dragged my stuff down to the common room and set it down by the door. Amber had 3 suitcases already down.

"Nina! Nina honey!" Trudy exclaimed speed walking into the common room. "Where's amber?"

Amber looked up from the large trunk that she was dragging down the steps. "Here Trudy!"

Trudy flipped through some papers. "Amber, you will be staying in Posiden's house… Nina you will be staying in Odin house.

Wait wait… what?


	5. Chapter 5

_**HoaLotsAtla:**_ _So yes, I answered your question below! Oh and you think she is mad now, wait until you hear who she rooms with!_

_**izzi08:**__ Random! Haha thanks!_

_**DancingQueen4Life101:**__ Working on it!_

_**Hannah Banana 1456:**__ Why thankyou! Reviewers like you make me smile!_

_**TICKLES3000: **__Haha I know you're a major Fabina fan! Just wait and maybe something will happen soon…._

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**ATTENTION! AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**Okay so if I get over 20 reviews between now and next weekend… say Sunday, It's a garentee I will give you an extra long, drama filled chapter with more drama than before! Maybe even some Fabiana!**

**Thankyou!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Oh crap!

Fabian's house is the Odin house. There has to be two Odin houses right? No… who am I kidding.

"Who will I be rooming with?" I asked slowly. Amber nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Trudy, who will we be rooming with?" Amber asked. She thumped her large trunk down the rest of the way down the old steps and plopped herself down on top of her black trunk, right next to her pink initials. She looked up at Trudy with her head slightly tilted, like a lost puppy. The rain still beat down outside.

"Well…" Trudy flipped through her papers some more, carefully examining each page, front and back. "Amber, you will be rooming with a girl named Amelia pinches…" Amber sighed dramatically.

"Her? She is so lame." Amber muttered to herself with a huff. Trudy shot her a disapproving glare before continuing.

"Nina will be rooming with Joy." This world just hates me, doesn't it? "Now since it's raining out, a student has volunteered to drive you two to your houses. He should be here shortly." Then Trudy turned around and walked away. I turned to amber, which was still perched on the edge of her amberified trunk.

"What am I supposed to do amber? I am rooming with my arch enemy and my 'ex' best friend!" I sighed. I sat myself down next to amber and I shuddered as lightning lit up the house just a little more. Seconds later a loud boom filled the air.

"At least your room mate has some style. I am stuck with goody two shoes, Amelia pinches. Glasses, and braces, and bad hair and all." Amber grumbled. "But she isn't my arch nemesis." Amber quickly added.

Joy was always a brat to me when she was here. You'd think that she would be at least the slightest bit grateful that I saved her, and I took her place as the chosen one. But no, she decided to make my life a living hell. You know the saying, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me? Yeah, not true. At least when I was here she roomed with Patricia (Even she got tired of Joy's antics and by the end of the year Patricia and Joy weren't on speaking terms) I could avoid Joy and we didn't have to speak at all, but now I have to share a room with her. GREAT.

I heard a honk from outside, slightly masked by the sound of the rain that pelted on every surface. I looked out the small window besides the door. Beyond the porch a ways was a small black car parked. A dark figure was sitting at the wheel and the person was fidgeting with the radio.

"Need some help?" Jerome asked me. I spun around to see Jerome and Mick standing there. Mick was already trying to grip amber's trunk. 'Lift with your knees!' amber cheered. I laughed a bit.

"I think Mick needs more help than I do." I said securing my grip on my single suitcase. Jerome quickly grabbed the other side of Amber's truck and carefully maneuvered through the doorway.

"Let's go." I sighed. I grabbed my umbrella that rested beside me and popped it open. I flashed a half smile at amber and pulled my wheeled suitcase through the door. Amber followed close behind me, her arms full with the rest of her suitcases. I managed to squeeze my possessions into the back among amber's things. I sat down in the front seat. I still don't know who the driver is, I didn't bother to look.

Amber squeezed into the back seat of the car before the driver roared the car to life and slowly made his way down the paths to Poseidon's house.

The car was awkwardly silent, not a word was muttered between the passengers. It was truly awkward.

We pulled up to the Poseidon house moments later. There was a slight wait while amber got some people to help her take her stuff out of the back of the car.

Amber started to flirt with one of the guys lugging in her trunk. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh, that's amber for you." I muttered happily. I grinned and continued to watch her silly antics out of my window.

"I know." His deep voice replied. My eyes opened wider. I slowly turned my head to look at his face…

Fabian.

We made eye contact and quickly averted our gaze to the dashboard. I looked back over at amber, who was dragging in her last suitcase. She gave me a small wave in the door way, I returned the wave before she shut the door behind her. Fabian kicked the car into drive again and silently drove me over to the Odin house.

While I fumbled with my seatbelt, Fabian being the gentleman he is, walked around the car and opened the door. He patiently waited until I got my seatbelt un-fastened and got out before he shut the door behind me, deliberately avoiding eye contact. I grabbed my single suitcase and we walked together in complete silence up to the large, still intimidating door. We stood there and faced each other for a moment.

I wanted to talk to him so badly.

"So… I guess I will be staying here for a while." I stated lamely. Fabian nodded slowly, his gaze fixed to the left of me. He didn't say one word.

Suddenly the large door creaked open and Grace pulled us inside.

"Nina dear, I am so glad you are staying with us! Joy isn't here, but her room is up the stairs, first door to your right. Now come, get out of that horrid rain!" As If on cue, a lightning bolt struck, making the hares on the back of my neck stand on end. Soon after a large boom filled the air and made me scurry inside like a scared mouse. Fabian followed behind.

I thanked grace, and slowly carried my suitcase up the stairs with me. I entered the room that Grace instructed was mine. A small pull out bed sat in the middle of the large room, one side was filled with yellow and blue. It was perfectly arranged and clean, everything in its place. Joy's side. The other was filled with midnight blues and icy colors… I looked a little closer. The person who appeared in most of the photos was Jenna… so I guess I will be rooming with them. I lay my suitcase down on the small cot like thing. I opened up the suitcase and pulled out the opened letter, that was coated and mud.

Oh this is going to be an interesting visit.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you liked it im so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have been sooooo buisy with some writers block!**

**ALSO Some people have asked what started the fire, well here is what did…**

**Nina's heating blanket!**

**So I didn't think that this chapter followed the story line of Fabian hating Nina, because he interacted with her more but I will change that in the next chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

OH MY GOSH it has been a long time hasn't it? Sorry I thought I would have time to write, but school caught up with me! Also I have had a teensy bit of writers block. Here are my reviewers for chapter 5!

TICKLES3000: Haha yeah.

xcookeeysteetchFABiNA21x: I will try! My grammar isn't the best

HoaLotsAtla: Glad you like it! Jenna, I think, is going to be a Joy drone, because Joy is blackmailing her to do stuff. You will see. Haha I put in some suspense and writers block last chapter!

PurpleGurl102: thankz!

Madame Moon: I will!

harrypotter-hoa-pjo FREAK: No gaurentees! I love to write stories that make you think that maybe they might not get together in the end.

HOAluver4ev: Heh heh, yeah true. I lost all inspiration for my other stories, but I want to continue this one for awhile.

THAT'S IT! Only 7 reviews after 3 months of not updating… I am ashamed. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! To those of you who didn't, there is a little button I would like you to click when you finish this chapter.

\|/

Its called the review button.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Nina's POV**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After unpacking my stuff into the little space I had until Anubis was fixed, I laid back on my little cot and looked at the letter. I used my fingernail to scrape off some of the mud.

I heard footsteps on the stairs coming up. Voices became louder and louder before they paused by the door. I quickly shoved the letter back under my pillow just as Joy and Jenna walked in. I sat up and flashed a weak smile.

Joy stopped in her tracks when she saw me sitting on a cot on the floor. "What are you doing here?" she asked. We sat for a moment or two staring each other down with daggers in our eyes. Jenna stood behind Joy with fire in her eyes.

"I am rooming here until Anubis house is fixed." I mumbled defiantly.

"Oh yeah! There was a fire there a couple days ago right?" Jenna piped up. Me and Joy glared at her in unison before resuming our own battle of the wills.

"Yes. Trudy assigned me here. I want to be here as much as you want me here. Trust me." I groaned. I stood up off my cot and stood up next to Joy. I towered a good 3 inches over her. "Just leave me alone." I smiled forcefully. I walked out of the room, bumping Joy to the side as I passed.

"Nina Martin, I will make your life a living hell!" she screeched. I shook my head and tromped downstairs.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Joy's POV  
>OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO<strong>

Who does she think she is? She comes and decides to plop down in MY room, then she acts like such a bitch about it! Ugh.

I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms. Jenna sat opposite of me on her bed. I tried to close my eyes and make Nina Martin disappear. I opened my eyes, but to my dismay Jenna was still opposite of me staring at me eagerly.

"You could always torture her into moving houses?" Jenna suggested. I looked at her wide eyed. A smile slowly spread across my face.

"I already have a plan set up and it's in action." Grace called for supper at that moment. I looked up at Jenna.

"Tell Grace to bring me up something. I'm going to stay here." I suggested. Jenna nodded and left.

I watched as the door to our room closed, and I waited until the footsteps going down the stairs became softer, until they were inaudible altogether. Then I quickly turned around and flipped back my pillow to reveal my diary, the place I have kept all my plans to get revenge on Nina Martin. Just for you, I am going to explain my plan to make things clearer for you.

The plan name is DNM, Destroy Nina Martin. I, and one other double agent, are executing this plan. For your enjoyment, I will not tell you who this double agent is. You will find out later. SO. I want to make the American leave this boarding school and never come back. She is interfering with my popularity, she was best friends with my current boyfriend, the most sought after guy at this school, Fabian Rutter. She stole my spot as head cheerleader, and most of my friends, like Amber, Patricia, Mara, etc, have left me for her. SHE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS ALL THE TIME AND IT ISN'T FAIR! She replaced me when I left, so if I get rid of her everyone will like me again.

She already walked right into my trap. The day Nina was here, I knew she was here for a reason. Later, when Fabes was complaining to me about losing his Diar*ahem* JOURNAL, I knew she was snooping in his room. So, I hired a double agent. This double agent in particular demanded a lot of money in return for their services, but my daddy is rich enough I can afford it. From now on I will refer to this double agent as DA, so we aren't confused. DA's last mission was to steal the Journal back, because I am going to use it against Nina. We are supposed to meet tonight by the fire pit to exchange money and book. DA was also told to short out something in Nina's room and cause a fire. Now unfortunately for me, Nina got moved houses, to mine and she might find out about my plan, but at least I can snoop through her stuff. Now that's an idea.

I set my Diary back down under my pillow how I left it. I froze for a moment and listened. I could hear the slight murmuring of a conversation from the table, along with the occasional clink of silverware. Safe. I rushed to Nina's bag that rested beside her cot and started to dig through it.

Clothes, clothes, picture of her gran, other random pictures, nothing. I gently pushed the stuff back in the bag and started searching elsewhere. Under her bed I found a few dust bunnies, but nothing useful. I was standing up when I noticed something white under Nina's pillow. The corner was sticking out slightly. I pulled back the pillow, and saw a muddy envelope. I was able to see a return address in the corner…

Fabian rutter, Odin house, elite british boarding school.

A smirk slowly made its way across my face.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Now PLEASE… click here.

\|/


End file.
